My Heart Goes
by Fangirlofrandomness
Summary: A Ron/Hermione songfic, to the song My Dil Goes Mmmmm from the movie Salaam Namaste. I translated it, of course! This is basically a series of moments from after DH. Extreme fluff! And it also makes Ron do something he has never done before: clean!


(A/N: The song is called My Dil Goes Mmmmm, from the movie Salaam Namaste. I translated it, so it might seem a little awkward. I just thought it fit so well with Ron/Hermione, I just had to do this! The parts italicized is Ron's voice, and the parts in bold are Hermione's, and both means they are singing together. I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading, it fits so well!)

_She'll come walking up  
__A__s if she lived in heaven  
__She'll look at everyone  
__A__s if she's just tolerating them_

Hermione huffed down the staircase, her bushy hair crackling behind her, clearly in a bad temper. The frantic look in her eyes was as familiar to Ron as his own reflection. She was fretting about Auror classes again.

"Top of the morning to you too, Hermione!" he sarcastically greeted her as she drew level with him. Ron looked over her head – easily, since he was a full five inches taller – to see whether Harry was anywhere in sight, but there was no messy-black-haired boy approaching.

Stopping abruptly in her tracks, Hermione turned and looked at Ron, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you realize how serious this is, Ron? It's the third week of classes, and we're already behind!"

You had to appreciate Hermione at times like this. She herself was doing quite fine (although you would never get her to admit it), but she always used 'we' instead of saying Ron alone.

Hermione's panicky voice continued. "…and there's that homework for Gibbins, and Wynnschintzel's essay – "

Ron could not contain himself – he snorted at the sound of Professor Wynnschintzel's name. "Don't even worry about that, 'Mione. You know as well as I do that Wienerschnitzel falls asleep halfway through reading his name."

The stern expression in her eyes hardened for a few seconds, but a corner of her traitorous mouth twitched. Ron encouragingly grinned down at her, and that was that. Hermione smiled good-humouredly at Ron, and at that second, a light airy feeling enveloped him, and bore him all the way down to his next class, until he received a 'T' in Potions on his Draught of Despair.

_But when she flies__ into a rage  
__And her eyes widen every once in a while  
__While __in the middle of a quarrel,  
__she mistakenly starts to smile_

_M__y heart goes mmmmm...  
__M__y heart goes mmmmm...  
__M__y heart goes mmmmm...  
__M__y heart goes mmmmm..._

**When I talk to him  
****He looks like he's going to sleep  
****When I wake him up from a nap  
****He looks like he's going to weep**

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione gently shook his arm, then shook it again, more roughly. He had gone to sleep again, right on top of the day before yesterday's homework. "Ron!"

It was almost one in the morning, but they were still behind on homework, and getting a good grade in Auror training was more important than sleep, in Hermione's book, at least. Harry had resisted her attempts to make him stay, but Ron had grudgingly agreed, whether because of his T in Potions or because of Hermione, nobody knew.

She gently slapped his cheeks, and Ron woke with a start. Seeing the pile of work in front of them, Ron's face crumpled up, and he wailed - actually wailed – "Whaaat?"

Swallowing her smile, Hermione replied sternly, "You need to finish your work, Ron."

Rubbing his eyes and grumbling, Ron picked up his pen again, squinting down at what he had written before he went to sleep. Hermione's head inched close to his shoulder as she, too, peered down at Ron's near-illegible chicken-scratch. The two went back to work.

**But when he quietly comes**** to me,  
****And chases away sleep's call  
****He takes me in his arms,  
****And then he'll trip and fall**

Ron woke up with his head on the hard table, starting back into consciousness. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. His half-completed essay lay in front of him, and he groaned just at the sight of it.

But then he spotted Hermione's bushy brown head slumped on the table beside him, and his face relaxed slightly.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron tried prodding her with a quill, but she didn't stir. She looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. Usually she was frantically running around, stressed off her head about some trivial detail. Ron decided not to wake her up, she got so little rest.

Heart pounding, Ron wrapped one hand around her waist, and tried to carry her. She wasn't so heavy and he seemed strong enough to carry her, and heartened by this discovery, he tried to lift her up properly and walk. He had gone about three steps when –

"Ron?"

Stumbling in shock, Ron careened straight into the sofa, crashing and falling all over the now-wide-awake Hermione. For a split second, the gazed at each other, disoriented, and then in unison broke into peals of laughter.

**M**_**y heart goes mmmmm…  
**__**M**__**y heart goes mmmmm…  
**__**M**__**y heart goes mmmmm**_**…  
**_**M**__**y heart goes mmmmm…**_

_Yes, she does say no too much__  
Yes, she does annoy me  
__Yes, she is very stubborn  
__Yes, she is quite crazy_

"Oh, come on, Hermione!"

She stubbornly shook her head and kept walking. "No!"

"Why? And where are you even going?" Ron hurried his pace a little, slightly annoyed at being outwalked by a girl.

Not breaking her stride, Hermione threw an incredulous look at Ron over her shoulder. Oh. Right. The library. Obviously.

"You have plenty of time to research Grindelwald, the report's not due for another month!"

"Well, Ron, a month isn't a lot of time, and it's going to be a busy month! I can't go to that Quidditch match until my Transfiguration work is done! And who knows how long that will take?"

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I just _had_ to be in love with a bookworm," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Er – at least let me take one of your bags for you or something! I just had to be friends with a bookworm!" Ron quickly covered up his small slip of tongue. Even though it was pretty much assumed everywhere that they were together, it wasn't exactly official, and Ron himself had only used the word once.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what he had said – she had heard him perfectly clearly – but of course, he had to cover it up. Over her shoulder, she told Ron, "No, Ron, I'm fine. I'm perfectly – ah!"

Obviously, walking and looking in another direction is not the safest of activities, as Hermione had found out. Wincing slightly, she sat up, and met Ron's eyes. She could tell that he wanted to start laughing, but was trying very hard not to. The murderous look in her eyes decided the matter – not a peep came out of Ron.

But easily, he bent down, and with one hand lifted the heaviest bookbag, and with the other, pulled Hermione to her feet.

_She comes in a crowd and leaves with a crowd  
__Some things she say leaves me in a cloud_

_She makes me always come before time,  
__And excuses to her seem unfair  
__But whenever I look for her everyday  
__She's always standing right there_

Ron saw Hermione from afar, and hurried his steps slightly. She was standing beside a short blonde girl Ron vaguely recognized, explaining something to her, but she caught his eye, and shot him an icy glare.

"…so that's why when you add in the rest of the ingredients you don't stir counterclockwise, or you might get into trouble when you go to add the lacewings."

Hermione's warm smile at the girl changed in the matter of a second into a frown in Ron's direction.

Ron involuntarily took a step back, holding out his hands in a gesture of peace. "I know, I know I'm late, but I couldn't find my matching socks, and then Harry hid my pants – "

Rolling her eyes, Hermione held out a hand to stop the flow of words. "No excuses accepted, Ron."

"What? Would you like me to be here without my pants?" At the look on her face, Ron hastily added, "Don't answer that."

Desperately, Hermione turned away to hide the grin spreading across her face. "It doesn't matter. I have to be at class in three minutes, and so do you! Go on, hurry up, go!" With a little push, she sent him in the direction of his next class.

But even when Ron had gone more than twenty steps, he turned, and saw Hermione standing there. And when she saw him looking back, she lifted her hand and gave him a tiny wave, a smile stretching over her features.

_M__y heart goes mmmmm…  
__My heart goes mmmmm…  
__My heart goes mmmmm_…  
_My__ heart goes mmmmm…_

**Yes, he cries when he watches sad movies  
Yes, his mouth is open when he's sleeping  
****Yes, he does act slightly idiotic at times  
****Yes, he badly needs a good hard spanking**

"Ron? Are you crying?" Hermione couldn't see his face clearly in the dark room, but she could swear tears were streaking down his cheeks.

"No!" he muttered, rubbing at his face with his sleeve. "It's just there was some wind, and it – "

Calmly, although she was dying of laughter inside, she took out a pack of tissues and handed them to Ron. He quietly took them. And then Hermione told him, "We're in a movie theater, Ron. An enclosed space. No wind in here."

There was a silence, and Hermione began giggling. She couldn't help it; but of course, the man sitting in front of her didn't care. He glared at her, and shushed her impatiently. Immediately, Hermione sobered up.

"Well, shouldn't you be crying too? I mean, he's dying! He's going to die! And he's letting her have the raft, and he looks so happy, and he was so close to living, but now he's dying and he's still smiling, even though he's dying!" The man turned back and shushed Ron this time, but he paid it no attention. "Do Muggles actually make people suffer like this, and actually die, just to provide entertainment?"

The horrified expression on his face was too much for Hermione. She burst out laughing, and the whole theater turned back and shushed her. Abruptly, she pulled Ron out of the theater, and into sunlight, still doubling over with chuckles.

"Ron, he's not really dying!" She finally caught her breath enough to exclaim. "He's an actor, and this is all fake! It's just a movie, Ron. It's not really happening."

Ron stopped to consider that piece of information. "Oh. Well, I wasn't really crying. The wind just kind of blew in my eyes."

Hermione started laughing again. But then Ron quietly remarked, "I thought the girl was really beautiful anyway. What was her name? It's a pretty name."

Promptly, Hermione took out her special edition of Gone With the Wind, and hit Ron on the shoulder with it. "Well, you didn't seem that interested in the first part of the movie, when you started snoring on my shoulder with your mouth open!"

**He says something and does something else  
He climbs on the sofas and has curtain-fights  
****When he starts to clean, consider it the end of the world  
****Then he yawns and stretches and decides he's done for the night**

Sighing, Hermione looked at Ron, who was lounging on the back of the sofa. "Ron, I asked you to clean up the room a bit. In all the excitement of examination time, it's gotten shamefully filthy."

"Oh, come on, Hermione, live a little! I'll do it later." Hermione sighed, then briskly took out her wand, and pointing it at Ron, muttered something under her breath. A flash of red light appeared, and then a cry of pain filled the air. Ron fell off the couch, and somehow managed to get tangled in the drapes hanging near. As he spluttered and fought his way out, Hermione stood tapping her foot, waiting.

"Ow! Hermione!" Ron indignantly cried, finally out of the labyrinth of carnivorous curtains. Rolling her eyes, Hermione simply pointed to the mess around the room.

"Clean. It. Up." With that, Hermione strode off, flinging a warning glare back in Ron's direction.

Sighing, Ron got to work, cleaning off surfaces, sponging down the tables. After a while, he found that it wasn't so bad, and actually started whistling while he worked. Harry came in while he was working, and stared at Ron like he was a flying hippopotamus.

"Hey, Harry." Ron briefly greeted him.

"Ron? Is that you?" Harry cautiously circled around him. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to sweeping out the chimney. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed. "I just figured that as long as I'm cleaning, I might as well do it properly."

"Okay…" Harry was obviously mystified, but he didn't stay around to solve the mystery. He had a date with Ginny, and he didn't want to be late.

Two hours later, when Hermione returned,she was surprised to see the place actually clean, with Ron just finishing waxing the floor.

"Wow, Ron! This place looks so amazing! I'm impressed!" she exclaimed, amazed.

Ron straightened up, and gruffly replied, "Always the tone of surprise." He was about to say something else, but then, a yawn overtook him, and he luxuriously stretched the kinks out of his back as well. Suddenly, all the fatigue of the work he had done caught up with him, and he fell back weakly on the couch.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"Just kind of tired. I think I'll go to sleep now."

Hermione was shocked. "Now? It's only eight o'clock!"

"'M tired, 'Mione. G'way", Ron muttered sleepily.

Hermione gave a tiny gasp of insulted shock, but then, studying the long figure splayed over the couch, she simply rolled her eyes. Hiding a smile, she Summoned up a blanket and covered Ron up with it.

_**My heart goes mmmmm…  
**__**My heart goes mmmmm…  
**__**My heart goes mmmmm**__**…  
**__**My heart goes mmmmm…**_

Y_es she is a little different_  
Y_es she is a little mistaken_  
_**Yes he is a little different**__**  
**_**Y**_**es he is a little mistaken**_

Ron and Hermione were having a fight again. But this time, even Hermione had to admit it was silly.

"Ron, this is just getting stupid. We're fighting over nothing!" Hermione finally cried out.

"Well, just admit you were wrong and we'll be fine," Ron stubbornly told her.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron – " Hermione cried out, exasperated.

"Admit it, Hermione." Ron wagged a finger at her reprimandingly.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione complied. "The Chudley Cannons are 'awesome' and Quidditch is not at all a meaningless path of violence and segregation."

"Thank you! Now, was that so hard?" Ron asked.

"You have no idea," Hermione retorted, shuddering theatrically.

"You are the strangest girl ever."

_I never thought she'd be like this_  
_**I never thought he'd be like this**_

_**Why does he feel so close to me**__**?**__**  
**__I__s this reality or a dream?__**  
**__**I'm scared that this is all just a lie**_

Ron fumbled with his collar nervously. He was getting married, and he was unreasonably frightened. What was going to happen now? He was going to be responsible for a family, and from all accounts it sounded like a whole lot of hard work.

Suddenly, the piano started playing, and a figure dressed all in white framed the doorway.

Nervously, Hermione started down the aisle, carefully just looking down at the petal – strewn aisle. She couldn't believe she was actually marrying the man of her dreams. She could hardly believe she – gawky, awkward, bucktoothed bookworm Hermione Granger was getting married!

Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione. She was glowing, actually glowing with happiness. A little balloon of joy bloomed in his chest. She was happy. She hadn't run away with Viktor Krum after all, despite his numerous horrible nightmares that she would do so.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes trained on her, and her eyes flickered up of their own accord to meet his. Instantly, something in the room seemed to crackle and hum, like static electricity. She could hardly close her eyes to blink. It wasn't just his hamdsomeness, but that way he was looking at her – her, Bucktoothed Bookworm Granger! It was as if he knew her, knew everything about her, understood her perfectly.

As if in a dream, Ron saw Hermione draw level to him, heard the priest mumble something, and then heard himself say, "I do" And he was suddenly overtaken by a panic attack – what if she was going to change her decision last minute?

Blushingly, Hermione whispered the same two words, wondering if this was really for real, or would she wake up in her bed with just a glorious dream as a memory?

But Ron's face was coming closer, and she wasn't waking up. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she wasn't waking up. And then, their lips met, and she decided she was definitely not dreaming. There was that same hum pounding against her ears, drowning out the crowd's cheers and claps, and Ron's face was glowing, and even with her eyes shut, she could see him.

And within both of them, their hearts happily beat faster, and hummed louder, as hearts can only do when they have found their perfect match.

_**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...**_

_**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...**_

_**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...  
**__**My heart goes mmmmmm...**_

(A/N: I hoped you liked it! I know the ending is similar to another Ron/Hermione one I've done. I was thinking about making it a slightly M-rated scene (their first time together), but I decided it would be too tough, even though when you think about it, it fits better. Tell me what you think; if more people think I should do that scene instead, I will. Either way, review! Oh, and can anybody recognize what movie made Ron and me both cry at the end? Hint: It was playing in theaters when they were seventeen, and stars an extremely hot, handsome star, and a beautiful actress whose character's name also appears in the Harry Potter series!)


End file.
